TOW The Scary Movie
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: On Erica and Jack's eleventh brithday they decide to watch a scary movie but Monica says no. Will they follow her orders or brake her heart and disobey her rules? Read to find out! Mondler forever!


**Author's note: Hello people! I just had this idea one night when I couldn't sleep so decided to write it. There is not many stories that focuses around Jack and Erica Bing...until now. Mmwhahaha. Okay i'm done, enjoy the story and tell me what you think! :) Oh and this story is told from Erica's side, just in case you couldn't tell by the the very first sentence :)**

XXX

It is mine and Jack's 11th birthday today and we want to have a sleep over with all our cousins and close friends.

Later that night, after the party has died down and everyone has gone home except for all the kids that was going to stay the night, and mom and dad went upstaires so they weren't "in the way" as Jack had said. We all decided to tell ghost stories.

We all got in a circle inside the tent that dad put up after me and Jack begged him, because we wanted to get the 'full effect' of a sleepover. Okay, before I continue I'll tell you everyone that is sleeping over, Emma who is 12, Jack and I both now 11, Cody, aunt Phoebe and Mike's oldest which is 11 also, Jenny which is 10 Phoebe and Mike's other kid, and Johnathon who is the youngest 9. He is Jack's friend from across the street.

Jack wanted to go first because...well because he wanted to, he never really gave a good reason why he should go first.

As he was thinking of a 'really scary story' to tell we all sat there impatiently cooking smore's over a light-bulb.

"OKAY I'V GOT IT!" Jack yelled causing the light-bulb to flicker off and back on again "Alright, once upon a time..." Jack started "...wait let me start all over that sounds cheesy..." He paused "Okay, one night in the town of 'Franks'..."

"Franks?" everyone questioned

"Yes 'Franks' it was a very stormy night when... BOO!" he yelled, no one moved except for Johnathon, which screamed while hugging his pillow.

"Jack, that was by far the worst story I have ever heard." Emma said crossing her arms, she looked at everyone else "If you want a scary story I'll give you a scary story..." she got out of the tent, turned off the lights, then got back in and sat by the only light left, the light-bulb. She sat by it in a way that all you saw was the shadows on her face. "Okay, one evil night, there was this little girl that would dream the same nightmare over and over every night for the past six years waking up in a cold sweat and fighting back tears. That night was different, there were no nightmares, she woke up sensing something was wrong, and saw this figure outside of her window just walking back and forth, back and forth"...

She said this while moving her hands side to side showing everybody what she meant "The little girl lied back down and closed her eyes hoping that what she just saw was only her imagination, she felt like someone was watching her, so she opened her eyes, and-that's-when-she-saw-the-figure-she-saw-in-the-window-before!" she said in one quick breath "He was right in front of her face, so close she couldn't breath."

She said holding her hand up close to her face to show everyone exactly how close the thing was "The person that was outside her window was not a person at all but was...THE BOOGIEMAN!" when she said that last word everyone jumped and made Johnathon scream so loud and yelled "THE BOOGIEMAN!" He yelled so loud almost causing me to pee my pants, then he ran out of the tent.

"Okay, well how about we watch a scary movie to get your minds off that story I just told you?" Emma suggested

"Alright, how about..oh INSIDIOUS?" Cody suggested

"Okay, alright, sounds good" everyone agreed

"NO...there is no way i'm letting you guys watch that movie!" Everyone got out of the tent to look towards the stairs to see Monica walking down with Chandler right behind her.

"What! I thought you guys were asleep?" I said angrily seeing that obviously, I was wrong.

"How could we be asleep with all the yelling." Chandler said

Everyone turned and gave Johnathon an annoyed look.

"Look it's already late why don't you guys get ready for bed." Monica said looking at the clock

"Mom it's not that late it's only...9:30." Jack said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah aunt Monica, at sleep overs you always stay up late, to see who can stay up the longest, then the first one to fall asleep first gets pranked, then they end up waking up in the middle of it and there's a pillow fight that takes place for revenge." Jenny said remembering the last sleep over that she was at.

"Ha, no..no not at this sleep over." Monica said pointing her finger at everyone a little worried to what they already planned.

"Mom, we need to talk." Erica said grabbing Monica's arm and pulling her aside.

"Mom come on, this is our first sleep over and if we go to bed early and have no fun at all then they wont come back here or even talk to us again, do you want us to hang out at aunt Rachel's and she will be 'the cool fun aunt' or...MOM?" Erica asked begging for Monica to let them do something fun.

Monica looked at her daughter's puppy dog eyes and really wanted them to have fun but she knew they could not watch that movie because they would end up being scared for life. "I'm sorry honey, as much as I want to let you guys have fun, you can't watch that movie. No one here is even old enough to watch it."

Erica's puppy dog eyes fades away and she turns to look at her dad who is laying on the couch about to fall asleep "Fine!" she goes over to her dad and nudges him awake "Dad, you need to talk to mom. She is being unreasonable"

"Erica, your mother already said that you can't watch the movie and I agree you guys are to young and half the time you probably wont even want to watch the movie after seeing the first part of it anyway." Chandler said

"Okay, alright, you win. We wont watch the movie, we will find something else to watch." Erica said upset that she even admitted that.

Monica, who was listening to their conversation, came closer and said "Thanks, now guys you can watch the Cinderella story or if you want a scary movie, watch the Haunted Mansion!" Monica said excitedly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

After a couple of minutes Monica and Chandler went back upstairs to leave the kids alone once again.

"Alright, so Insidious it is." Erica said clapping her hands and walking over to where they kept the DVDs to grab it and put it in.

"Erica, mom said no. If she finds out that we watched the movie, we are dead meat." Jack said causing Erica to stop what she was doing and turn to face Jack.

"Well she is not going to find out, because we're not going to tell her." Erica said looking everyone in the eye "Alright?"

Everybody looked around the room then Jenny finally spoke "I call this seat!" she said sitting down on the side of the couch.

Forty minutes has pasted and everyone was cuddled so close together on the couch no one could move. Once the movie was over know one batted an eye, until they heard someone up upstairs. Emma was the first to run to see who it was, then everyone followed her. They all went upstairs very slowly, and quietly, until they heard the bathroom door open. Then they all screamed causing Monica to jump and scream right back. Chandler ran out of their bedroom and yelled to Monica "Mon you alright, whats wrong." He said seeing that Monica wasn't even paying attention to him. He turned his head and saw five pair of eyes staring right back at him.

"Go God you guys almost gave me a heart attack." Monica said putting her hand on her chest trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Sorry." Jack and Erica said at the same time.

"What are you guys even doing up?" Monica asked not really wanting to know the answer to her question.

It was quite for awhile and Chandler finally caught on "You guys watched that movie after we told you not too!" Chandler yelled very angrily

There was still no answer. Monica was furious. Chandler took a deep breath "Alright it's late why don't we talk about this in the morning." He said more quiet.

They all nodded and Monica and Chandler left leaving still five very scared kids in the hall "I'm sorry guys." Erica started looking down at her feet "You told me we shouldn't watch the movie but I didn't listen. Now I got you all in trouble." Erica said

"It's fine, lets just go to bed." Emma said, walking back downstairs.

Erica was getting tired too but didn't want to sleep downstairs, she also didn't want everyone to think she was a baby. So she just followed them.

It's been two hours sense everyone went back downstairs to go to bed. Everyone was fast asleep but Erica.

She looked around at everyone to see if they where 'really' sleeping "Jack...Jack?" Erica whispered across the room. He didn't budge. So Erica got up slowly, trying not to wake anybody, and walked upstairs to her mom and dads room.

She reached for their door then jumped back when see saw her dad on the other side.

"Erica..wh-what are you doing?" Chandler said rubbing his eyes "How long have you been there?"

"Sorry, I just...I couldn't sleep" Erica said holding her stuffed bear

"Oh...I see. Okay just go lie down and ill be right back." Chandler said than left, while Erica went to the bed and got in right next to Monica.

Monica woke up from the bed shifting and looked at Erica puzzled. Erica just lied there looking back at her mother "Hi" Erica said holding her bear closer and smiling

"Hello..."Monica said still confused why she was there in the first place "Erica whats the matter? What happened?" Monica said rubbing her daughters arm.

"I just couldn't sleep." She said snuggling closer to Monica when Chandler walked back in, and lied back down on the other side of Erica.

Monica sighed when she realized why she couldn't sleep. She looked at Chandler who looked right back at her and shook his head. She knew what he was telling her 'not to bring it up, just drop it and we will talk about it in the morning.' She nodded and closed her eyes with her hand holding Chandler's across Erica who was now sleeping.

The next morning...

Monica was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with all the kids around the table, when Chandler walked in "Good morning" He said to everyone around the table when he walked over to Monica "Hey whats cookin good lookin?" He said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"Pancakes. Why what do you want?" Monica asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around Chandler's neck kissing him on the lips the kiss deepened when Chandler broke it apart.

"Babe, the food..." Chandler said spinning Monica back around

"Oh sh-...kids do you like your pancakes dark?!" Monica yelled at them

"Mom, What do you think?" Jack yelled back "No, no we don't. and when I say that I think I'm speaking for everybody." He said nodding at everyone at the table, who nodded back at him laughing.

Monica looked at Chandler with an annoyed look "He got that from you!"

"JACK! Use a coaster!" Erica yelled at her brother

"And she got that from you!" Chandler said mocking Monica

Breakfast past and everyone was gone and went home. Jack and Erica were sitting on the couch playing Mario Carts when Chandler walked in with Monica right behind him.

"Alright guys...it's time to talk." Chandler said standing right in front of the T.V. blocking their view.

"Dad move. I'm about to kick Erica's butt!" Jack said trying to see around Chandler

"Oh, sorry." He said moving out of the way turning around so he can watch

"CHANDLER!" Monica said stepping in and blocking the T.V. again

"MOM!" Both Jack and Erica yelled

"No, don't mom me! I told you guys you couldn't watch that movie, and what do you do, you go behind my back and do it anyway!" Monica said angrily throwing her arms in the air.

Erica and Jack paused the game, put down their Mario Cart wheels and looked back up at Monica knowing this could take awhile.

"How can I trust you now?" She said in more of a calming voice "How do I know that when I tell you guys not to do something, you will actually not do it?" She quieted her voice so now it was more of a whisper "When you guys decide to respect my decision you can come talk to me." She said while leaving the room holding back tears.

Chandler got up and went after Monica to make sure she was alright. While leaving a very guilty Jack and Erica on the couch.

"Way to go Erica. See what happened, I told you that we should have never watched that movie!" Jack said getting up and leaving to go to his room.

"Everyone tried to tell me not to do it, but I didn't listen. Now everyone hates me." Erica said to herself. She started to cry when Chandler came back in the room.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Chandler asked while sitting down beside Erica

"veey nn tats m" She said crying

"What?" Chandler said rubbing her back

"Evr on hts me" Erica said still crying

"Sweetheart I did not understand a word you just said."

"Everyone hates me dad. Mom is pissed at me, Jack wants me to die in a hole and you..."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. First of all, watch your language, second, your mother does not hate you, she loves you very much, she is just upset that you guys lied to her. Jack...well Jack is Jack." He said

"It's all my fault." Erica said under her breath but loud enough that Chandler could hear.

"Erica not all of this is your fault, Jack is to blame too."

"No! It is my fault. I'm the one who decided to watch the movie anyway, i'm the one who went behind moms back, i'm the reason mom is so mad, i'm the one who lied. Jack tried to tell me it was a bad idea, but I'm the one that didn't listen!" She said looking into Chandler's eyes trying to read what he was thinking.

Disappointed is all she could read

After about two minutes of silence she spoke up "Dad, please say something." Erica pleaded

"Honey...I..I am not going to tell you...that what you did was wrong. But i'm not going to tell how to fix it. I know your mother pretty well, and if you ask me the only way you can gain her respect back is earning it." Chandler looked deep in Erica's eyes and knew that she was on the verge of crying again "Erica, you have to show your mother that if she asks you to do something, or not to do something you need to follow what she says. She gets very emotional now because she knows her little girl is growing up and soon she is going to want to watch scary movies or wear make-up, or even start dating..."

"Eww, dad, no!" Erica said

"Oh, not there yet, okay." Chandler said causing Erica to giggle a little.

"What I'm trying to say is that, your starting to grow up and soon we wont be able to tell you what to do and when to do it. So respect us while you can." And with that Chandler walked off.

Later that night

Monica and Chandler were sitting on the couch alone watching the news

"Now if you know it's wrong and you know that you are going to have to pay the time when they find out...because they are going to find out from what he left behind. Then why do you do it?" Chandler asked

"Honey, from the looks of it you know his background story wasn't bright, he probably did it to get attention. But let me tell you that is not the way to get attention." Monica said

"Mon, do you know what I'm saying?" Chandler asked looking in her direction

"Yeah, the guy on T.V. that...OH" She said averting her eyes from the news and looking at Chandler "What are you trying to say Chandler? They obviously don't respect us enough to listen and follow what we tell them." Monica glared back at the T.V.

"Sweetheart..." Chandler said moving her chin towards him so she can look at him "I know that you are upset about-" "I'm not just upset Chand-" Monica said cutting him off, but then was cut off by Chandler talking again

"You can't stay mad at them forever, you are their mother, they are suppose to come to you when they need help, they come to you when they are scared, they come to YOU when they are stuck in a hole that they can't dig them self's out of. How are they suppose to come to you when you wont hand them the shovel?" Chandler got up and went to their bedroom. Leaving a very confused Monica on the couch

"What?" She got up and followed him to their room.

When she got there she found him getting his pajamas out of the drawer for the night "Chandler, what are you talking about?"

He turned to look at her "All i'm saying Monica, is that how can they come to you and talk to you about it when you wont even look at them anymore, and trying to avoid them when they come in the room?

"I am not trying to avoid my children!" She said shaking her head with her hands on her hips

"Mon, Erica is really sorry. You can tell by the way she looks at you. The way she talks to you now, her head down and her voice low."

Monica took a deep breath. He was right, she hated when he was right.

After a couple of minutes when she didn't say anything. Chandler started talking again. "Monica just go talk to her." And with that he walked into the bathroom to change.

Monica did not want to fight with Erica again tonight. But she knew she had to talk to her eventually. So she walked out and went down the hall and walked up to Erica's closed door. She knocked on it softly and waited.

Erica opened the door a few seconds later. "Yes?" She asked

"What are you doing?" Monica asked peeking around Erica's room

"Just reading." Erica said then took a deep breath "Mom, i'm really sorry for what I did. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. Please for give me." Erica said

"Erica honey...can I come in?" Monica said while stepping a little closer.

Erica moved aside so she can come in.

Monica walked in and went to sit on her bed. Erica went to go sit next to her. "Honey, I will always forgive you...your not a kid anymore, you guys are growing up and soon will be teenagers and getting into trouble...that's your job that's what you do. I can never stay mad at you guys, I'm your mother your not suppose to agree with me." Monica smiled. Erica let out a giggle.

Erica hugged Monica "I love you mom." She said with a smile

Monica hugged her tighter "I love you too." She said

XXX

**That's a wrap!**

**I wrote this awhile ago...around Holloween! Just decided to post it.**

**Sooo...don't just sit there, REVIEW!**


End file.
